Un, Deux, Trois, ne reste pas là
by BlueNolly
Summary: Une Hermione qui peine à se trouver dans la période sombre qu'est la guerre, qui voit son optimisme dépérir à côtoyer les cadavres, mais il y'a un Sirius prêt à tout pour lui montrer que se détruire n'est pas la solution à ses problèmes.


**Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon, ils sont l'oeuvre de JK Rolling.**

 **C'est mon premier Hermione- Sirius, j'espère qu'il saura satisfaire vos attentes ! Une petite review ne fera pas de mal :)**

 _ **Un, deux, trois, ne reste pas là ou la mort nous prendra.**_

 _« La mort viendra et elle aura tes yeux »_.

Il y'a une chose à laquelle Hermione Granger ne croyait pas : les contes de fées. C'était pour ça qu'alors que Sirius la plaquait contre le mur pour mieux l'embrasser, elle ne tenait pas compte des mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Non pas qu'elle ne le pensait pas sincère, mais elle savait leur relation vouée à l'échec.

Il avait quoi ? Presque le double de son âge. Ils étaient en guerre. Ils n'étaient qu'un passe temps l'un pour l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle tentait de se convaincre elle même ou eux deux ? Elle ne le savait plus. De toute façon à partir du moment où ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, elle ne savait plus rien.

Depuis des mois qu'elle se sentait vide, elle n'aspirait qu'à ces petits moments où elle apercevait cette étincelle de désir dans l'œil de Sirius. Elle devenait folle à croiser ces gens, leurs regards éteints. L'espoir les quittait tous, les un après les autres. Les laissant dans un état de dépression avancé.

Ces quelques instants dans les bras de Sirius la faisait oublier. Oublier la guerre, oublier les morts, oublier la solitude, oublier la peur et le sang, oublier l'abandon et le désespoir, oublier tout, oui, tout oublier. Oublier qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ombre armée de sang froid.

Lorsqu'elle croisait ses amis, elle se plaquait un sourire de convenance sur la figure. Mais elle l'entendait cette petite voix profonde qui lui rappelait que demain ils seraient morts, que leur corps froid deviendrait cendre. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, les enserrant de ses bras fins. Elle empilait les deuils, et en souffrait bien plus que raison. Son quotidien en devenait bien morne.

Sirius n'était pas l'homme qui lui correspondait, elle le savait, ou tentait de s'en convaincre. Elle ne croyait pas aux princes qui sauvaient leur princesse, elle ne croyait pas au destin et à l'amour d'une vie. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle approchait mourrait prématurément.

Il n'y avait rien de sain dans cette relation, pour elle ce n'était que pour combler un manque affectif qui se creuse jour après jour, et lui.. Elle ne le savait pas pourquoi il se jetait à cœur perdu dans cette relation. En avaient-ils seulement parlé une fois ? Ils jouaient au couple normal le temps d'une heure ou deux cachés dans un recoin du 12 Square Grimmauld. Puis, elle s'en allait, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire attention en fermant la porte. Avoir enfin l'impression de vivre normalement, s'imaginer une vie loin des tumultes des combats.

Elle se souvenait encore de leurs premières fois, des gestes tendres et pressés, des souffles courts, des vêtements qui volent et des rires. Partout dans cette maison les souvenirs des moments passés avec lui prenaient le dessus. Pourtant elle continuait à brider les sentiments qui lui serraient le cœur lorsqu'elle partait en mission, les mêmes qui prenaient ses tripes en étaux lorsqu'il avait du retard au retour des siennes.

Pourtant les souvenirs rejaillissaient, toujours plus forts et destructeurs. Elle se souvenait l'avoir embrassé, au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs de la maison Black, puis s'être enfuie, l'adrénaline de son acte disparue. Mais il l'avait rattrapée dans les escaliers, et langoureusement lui avait rendu son baiser.

Il avait recommencé une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, et l'embarquant avec elle sur le canapé, les bras autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir, lèvres contre lèvres, elle lui avait répondu, avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle le pouvait. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte du rez-de-chaussée claqué, il était parti.

La troisième fois, c'est elle qui l'avait bloqué dans la cuisine, contre le plan de travail, elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'il terminait de boire son café. Ses lèvres avaient le goût délicieux du café noir, contrastant avec les siennes, sucrées, et douces. Ses mains avaient cherché fébrilement sa taille, pour se loger dans la chute de ses reins, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, encore, il voulait ressentir plus que ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait que la brune sente son désir pour elle.

Mais elle était partie, avec ce sourire mutin, le laissant seul avec sa frustration et son érection.

Il l'avait suivit, il se souvint encore de son éclat de rire, qui raisonnait dans la maison alors qu'il l'a renversait sur son épaule. Ces mots susurrés à son oreille, « tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir ainsi jeune fille ! ».

Il l'avait porté jusque dans sa chambre, et posé délicatement sur le lit, et s'était penché sur elle. Il voulait encore gouter de ses lèvres délicates.

Elle aimait qu'il caresse son visage, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, comme si elle risquait de disparaître. Elle fermait les yeux alors qu'il posait sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains partant dans sa chevelure, pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Que c'était bon, son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine, qui l'effleurait quand elle se cambrait sous le désir, ses gémissements lorsqu'il la caressait le rendait fou.

Sous l'euphorie du désir, ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements, il joua avec sa poitrine, puis avec son nombril, s'extasia devant sa respiration sifflante et sa voix rauque. Lentement il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses.

Elle l'avait pressé, et il était retourné à ses lèvres, tandis que ses petites mains, mutines, venaient se loger autour de son membre tendu, traitreusement elle insuffla quelques mouvements lents, le faisant grogner de plaisir, et de frustration mêlée. Cela la faisait rire, alors il la renversa sur lui, et sournoisement, elle vint s'installer sur son membre dressé, les faisant gémir de concert, qu'est ce qu'elle était étroite, si belle à gémir pour lui.

Ils avaient continué ainsi toute la journée, mêlant plaisir, et découverte de l'autre.

Ce n'était que le commencement, et tout est beau et tendre au début. Et les semaines passèrent, laissant les heures sombres s'installer.

Hermione se doutait bien que les gens parlaient, elle soutenait les regards lourds de sens de Molly, ceux d'Arthur et de Remus. Mais qu'importe. Après tout, que connaissaient-ils réellement d'elle mis à part sa réputation d'élève modèle.

Elle faisait tout pour être loin de lui lorsque les autres étaient là. Faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle sentait son regard qui lui tapait sur la nuque, brulant de désir. Alors elle jouait un peu. Elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle se penchait plus vers son voisin, posant sa main sur sa cuisse, et rigolant un peu plus fort. Dès lors, elle sentait sa douleur, et sa colère.

Comme si elle aimait le faire souffrir. Comme si c'était un jeu. Et lorsqu'il tentait d'en faire de même, elle ne réagissait pas. Lui montrer qu'elle ne s'attacherait pas. Alors plus tard, lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle pleurait plusieurs minutes.

Un soir, il était venu frapper à sa porte, et l'ouvrait d'un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa, avec toujours plus de douceur, et d'amour. Tout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Alors elle s'accrochait à lui, lui transmettant sa passion, et le désir brulant qui lui enflammait les reins.

La tenant dans ses bras, Sirius l'allongea sur son lit, retraçant les lignes de son visage de ses lèvres. Hermione n'en était pas en reste. Elle descendit ses mains plus bas afin de s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture de Sirius, se permettant quelques caresses à travers le tissu du boxer, arrachant les soupirs de l'ainé. Lentement, elle fit glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles, elle remonta sur ses cuisses, déposant baiser et caresses au passage et revient se positionner au dessus du membre bien dressé de Sirius. Elle embrassa sa toison, et commença par souffler délicatement.

Elle aimait lorsque Sirius échappait des gémissements sourds de sa voix rauque de désir. La brune continua son manège jusqu'à l'entendre le supplier. Elle fini par le lécher et le prendre en bouche. Elle senti les mains du brun se perdre dans sa chevelure, il s'était arqué sous le touché de son amante. Elle le rendait fou. Les lumières s'emmêlèrent, les sons n'en étaient plus, et le plaisir l'envahit complètement dans un râle puissant.

Elle remonta triomphante et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle souriait et rougissait, son regard la transperçait et lui faisait peur. Elle sentait son amour pour elle dedans, et se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne voulait plus partir de cette étreinte, mais voulait fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais elle oublia son raisonnement aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. En effet, Sirius l'embrassait délicatement sur les lèvres avant de descendre dans sa nuque. Il entrechoqua son bassin contre celui de la brune qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le plaisir montait, comme une dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines, toujours plus fort.

Le brun joua avec sa poitrine dénudée, embrassant et léchant ses deux pointes dressées. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, en profitant pour lui mordiller tendrement le lob. Elle ne lui répondît pas. Comme toujours. Comme toujours, cette absence de partage lui brisait le cœur.

Pour la faire réagir, il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis lui retira son dernier sous-vêtement, et commença à jouer avec son point le plus sensible, lui arrachant enfin un gémissement. La voir se cambrer ainsi, s'offrir tout a lui, procurait à Sirius une certaine satisfaction. Comme si pour une fois, elle acceptait la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble. La sentant venir il s'arrêta net dans ses gestes.

Il embrassa ses courbes du regard, et caressa lentement son visage, et se plongea dans ses yeux devenus noir de désir.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassa il la pénétra franchement. Elle gémit à nouveau dans sa bouche, manquant de le mordre alors qu'elle se cambrait sous lui. En plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin du brun, elle lui offrit un meilleur angle. Ce soir là, elle s'abandonna à lui totalement, c'était tellement rare.

L'acte fini, c'était la brune la première à partir. Elle ne lui donnait aucune raison de rester et encore moins de s'attacher. Elle fondit sous la douche, priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas endormit en l'attendant. Pourtant ce fut le cas, il était là, fier et puissant dans son lit, les draps éparpillés, depuis des mois qu'elle se refusait à lui parler, à avoir cette conversation. Il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur ses fines courbes.

« Arrête de te murer dans ta connerie Hermione, tu veux vivre, mais tu ne fais rien pour y parvenir. »

Juste une phrase, balancée de sa voix roque, d'un ton sec, mais elle avait continué à lui tourner le dos, sentant les larmes monter. Il soupira et après avoir enfilé ses sous vêtements, avait claqué violemment la porte, excédé par ce comportement qu'il ne cautionnait plus, qu'il ne comprenait plus.

La douleur de laisser Sirius partir après l'amour lui permettait de se sentir encore un peu en vie, elle prolongeait l'instant, égoïstement. Un pincement au cœur se faisait sentir parfois, de peiner injustement son amant. Mais elle avait fait son choix, depuis le début, et elle devait s'y tenir.

Elle pouvait mourir le lendemain, ou lui le soir même, alors pourquoi s'attacher ? Pourquoi vivre l'amour en temps de guerre, là où tout n'est que désolation ? Pourquoi vouloir prendre le risque de perdre la seule lumière qui rempli l'avenir d'espoir ?

Pourquoi risquer sa propre perte alors qu'il était bien plus simple de s'octroyer quelques instants de plaisir avec une personne lambda ?

Hermione ne comprendrait décidément jamais la philosophie des temps de guerre, et surtout des couples. Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour vivre en couple. Pourtant elle étouffa bien vite la petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait que Sirius n'était pas qu'une personne lambda.

Et puis il y eut ce jour, celui où elle avait senti son cœur se serrer et se briser peu-à-peu dans sa poitrine sous la peur ardente qu'il puisse être mort.

A ce moment là, elle voulait simplement rentrer avec lui. Chez eux, lui dire combien elle aimait, puisqu'elle l'aimait. Lui dire combien elle le trouvait beau derrière ses multiples cicatrices que lui avait laissé la vie.

Elle voudrait le serrer contre elle et lui souffler que les autres ne les valaient pas, surtout s'ils ne les comprenaient pas.

La pression se faisant trop forte pour son corps, elle se courba en deux, incapable d'émettre le moindre bruit sous la sourde douleur qui lui enserrait la cage thoracique.

A genoux sur le sol, elle senti à peine les bras de son meilleur ami contre elle, comme elle jamais elle ne su ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille pour qu'elle se calme.

}.{

Elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait de loin. Elle se faisait discrète, en tentant de se cacher sous ses longs cheveux bruns. Pour lui, derrière ses grands airs et ses silences se cachaient quelque chose, un lourd secret, un simple souvenir occulte ou bien des sentiments difficiles à accepter.

Après tout, il restait de 20 ans son ainé. Même si lui avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qui avait pu se passer au cours des derniers mois. Et la fin de la guerre montrait bien que si elle avait agit ainsi c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse en réchapper.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder, son regard s'illumina et réchauffa de la sorte son cœur qui n'y croyait plus. Elle était enfin à lui, pour aujourd'hui, et pour toujours.

Accepter ses sentiments n'était-il pas finalement le meilleur moyen d'y voir plus clair dans sa vie ?


End file.
